Transformers: Pacific Dreams
by Peter Strzelecki
Summary: Firstaid and Groove use the latest Space-Bridge technology to escape the war. A futile effort?


TRANSFORMERS: Pacific Dreams  
By Peter J. Strzelecki  
  
Open on: Cybertron: Darkmount, the Decepticon headquarters. Megatron sits at ease, flanked by Starscream and Soundwave. Ratbat is perched before him. To the sides, vaguely recognizable, but there, are Octane and the Combaticons, busy at work unloading energon and generally keeping things running.  
  
Megatron: You fool Ratbat! By losing the Space Sword, you've cost us our most efficient transport route between earth and Cybertron!  
  
Starscream: Clearly new leadership is required, Megatron.  
  
Ratbat: It was the Autobot attack that...  
  
Megatron (enraged): It was your wayward appetite for human car gasoline which led the Autobots there in the first place!  
  
Starscream: And you expended our precious energy stealing those cars for your personal benefit!  
  
Megatron: You are relieved of your post as commander of Cybertron-Earth energon transport and reassigned... as fuel scout in the Beta quadrant.  
  
Ratbat (upset): Yes, Megatron.  
  
Starscream: As for the vacant post of Cybertron-Earth energon transport commander; I am at your service Megatron.  
  
Megatron: Starscream, you moron. If I wanted you on earth, I'd have left you there.  
  
Starscream: But... surely none is as qualified as I am?  
  
Megatron: Heh. Trypticon?  
  
Starscream gasps and looks out over the horizon as a massive section of Darkmount begins to transform. What emerges is a hideously massive T-Rex!  
  
Trypticon (menacing): You wish to challenge my promotion, Starscream?  
  
Starscream: No. Congratulations, Trypticon.  
  
Megatron: Yes. Now, go! Your first mission is to recover the lost Space sword and reopen our transport route! Do not fail me!  
  
Trypticon: My Servant is already scouting the battle-field it was lost on. It shall be recovered.  
  
The giant guns his thrusters and lifts off into space, heading directly for... Cut to: Earth. Cut To: The Great Nevada Basin. Groove, motorcycle mode, drives through the desert, listening to some heavily idealistic eighties music. Suddenly, he comes upon a sword, jammed into the ground.   
  
Groove: Well I'll be.  
  
Groove transforms to robot mode.  
  
Groove: Groove to Hotspot. Found something here.  
  
Cut To: Hotspot, Firstaid and Streetwise drive in as Blades, helicopter mode, circles the perimeter.  
  
Groove: Who would have ever thought one of these boring desert patrols would actually yield results?  
  
Blades: Don't get excited- we're supposed to be hunting Decepticons!  
  
Hotspot: Still, this is interesting. Protectobots, transform!  
  
The three Protectobots convert to robot modes.  
  
Firstaid: Any idea what it is?  
  
Streetwise: Hm. Of course! Hotspot - this is the lost Decepticon Space Sword. This is the area the Decepticons last used it...before that battle.  
  
Hotspot: Yes. I read the reports. It was thrown by an explosion and neither we nor they could find it.  
  
Streetwise: Well we just did.  
  
Hotspot takes out one of his fire-ball cannons and aims it at the Space Sword.  
  
Hotspot: It will take them years to collect the rare materials necessary to make another Space Sword. Their transport route between earth and Cybertron closes now!  
  
Suddenly, Groove steps in front of Hotspot, blocking his shot.  
  
Groove: Er, wait. Hold it, chief. Don't you think Optimus Prime should make that call?  
  
Hotspot: Standing orders have been to destroy this thing for as long back as I can remember, Groove. Why...  
  
Groove: Yeah, but that was when the Decepticons had it. Look, I'm just saying - Prime might reconsider destroying it now that it's in Autobot hands.  
  
Hotspot: Perhaps you are right. Let's take it back to base.  
  
Streetwise struggles to pull the sword out of the ground.  
  
Streetwise: Easier said than done.  
  
Hotspot: We just need some teamwork. Protectobots; combine!  
  
The five robots merge into the giant known as Defensor. Defensor grabs the sword and easily pulls it out of the ground. He then lifts off into the air and flies towards Autobot city. As he leaves, Servant, car mode, emerges from the shadows and transforms.  
  
Servant: Servant calling Trypticon. I have found the Space Sword.  
  
CUT TO: Autobot City; Metroplex. The Protectobots and Optimus Prime are in the Main Lab, where Perceptor and Wheeljack are analyzing the sword.  
  
Perceptor: Genius. Sheer genius. What the Decepticon engineers have done with these anti-matter cells is brilliant.  
  
Wheeljack: Yes, they've reconfigured them so as to enable the sword to act like a controlled black-hole, making small cuts in space-time; just enough to open portals between here and Cybertron.  
  
Perceptor: Genius!  
  
Optimus Prime: I'd call it dangerous. This Space Sword is too unstable a weapon to even exist.  
  
Wheeljack: But Prime - we have freedom fighters on Cybertron who desperately need energy. This sword would enable us to give them a fighting chance.  
  
Optimus Prime: Really Wheeljack? You say it makes controlled cuts in space-time. But what mortal can really lay claim to a limited sphere of divine power?  
  
Wheeljack: I don't...  
  
Optimus Prime: If misused, this sword could cause great damage to the space-time continuum. It must be destroyed.  
  
Groove: Uh, I'll handle that commander Optimus Prime.  
  
Optimus Prime: Fine Groove. As soon as it's done, I want you and the other Protectobots back out on patrol.  
  
Blades: Yeah, and this time maybe we'll actually run into the enemy!  
  
CUT TO: Groove is alone with the space sword. He holds his gun in hand and stands solemn.   
  
Firstaid (vo): Why the hesitation Groove?  
  
Groove: Huh? Firstaid?  
  
Firstaid: What's the matter?  
  
Groove: Uh. They just don't get it, these military minds.  
  
Firstaid: Optimus Prime, you mean?  
  
Groove: Yes. All the years of war have dulled his sensitivity and he can't see the gift we've been given here.  
  
Firstaid: What do you mean?  
  
Groove: I joined the Autobots to end the war, to escape from the pain and misery. But instead it just goes on and on, with no end in sight.  
  
Firstaid: You see an end through this sword?  
  
Groove: Yes. We can use it to traverse light years- whole dimensions. We can escape far from this place and live in peace and happiness.  
  
Firstaid: Leaving earth to the Decepticons?  
  
Groove: Bah. Look at the humans, Firstaid. They're no different from the majority of Transformers. They too engage in pointless, endless violence.  
  
Firstaid: Leave them to their fate, then?  
  
Groove: In exchange for a chance at eternal calm? Yes.  
  
Firstaid: Groove. Optimus Prime entrusted you with the task of destroying the Space Sword. I love peace as much as you, but you are under orders.  
  
Groove: When Prime sees what the sword has to offer - he'll change his mind.  
  
Groove goes to a computer panel and activates the sword. The room lights up, and a small cut in space-time materializes. Through it we can vaguely see a brilliant, beautiful world!  
  
Groove: There - look at it!  
  
Firstaid: Where is that?  
  
Groove: The Pacificus Region - I heard myths about it when I was young. A galaxy of peace, love and...   
  
Suddenly, the entire room rumbles. Sirens blare and explosions can be heard.  
  
Firstaid: What's...what's happening?  
  
Groove: Decepticon attack! They've come for the Sword! Come on!  
  
Groove grabs the sword and runs into the Pacificus Region. Firstaid follows him. Cut To: Outside, Trypticon, T-Rex mode, spits fire down upon Metroplex. The Arialbots take to the air and try to strafe him, but Trypticon swats them away like insects. Cut To: the ground.  
  
Optimus Prime: Blast it! Our sensors should have detected his approach!  
  
Perceptor: It appears he is equipped with a radar jamming unit.   
  
Optimus Prime: Transform the city! Guardian mode!  
  
Cut To: The other Protectobots fire upon an advancing horde of Decepticons. Hotspot's barrage of fire-balls pins the Stunticons behind some ruins.  
  
Blades: That's it Hotspot, keep 'em pinned!  
  
Suddenly, the Stunticons unite into Menasor and advance.  
  
Streetwise: Where are Groove and Firstaid, we need them to form Defensor!  
  
Hotspot: Don't know...  
  
Hotspot transforms.  
  
Hotspot: Let's find them before things get any uglier!  
  
He rolls out, quickly followed by blades and Streetwise. Menasor fires his cyclone gun, knocking down another group of Autobots (Brawn, Huffer and Pipes).   
  
Trypticon: I want the Space Sword Autobots! I know you have it!  
  
Optimus Prime: You're too late Trypticon! It's been destroyed!  
  
Trypticon: Destroyed?! You will pay!  
  
Trypticon roars in anger and smashes one of Metroplex's towers.   
  
Servant: Master, he lies! I detect the Space-Sword's anti-matter cells are active!  
  
Trypticon roars in rage again and crushes yet more of Metroplex.  
  
Trypticon: Autobot liers! You would use the Space Sword for your own ends... (turns head)... recover the Space Sword!  
  
Menasor smashes through one of Autobot city's walls and strolls into the compound, while other Autobots franticly fire on him. Kup, Hotrod and Blurr are amongst the line of defense.  
  
Blurr: Menasor's past the city gates! Why doesn't someone transform Metroplex? We're all going to die!   
  
Kup: Cool it Blurr, I've been in worse situations and lived through them!  
  
Menasor swipes his sword, knocking the three Autobots down.  
  
Hotrod: Ugh...I should have stayed on Cybertron.  
  
Cut to: The control room. Wheeljack and the Technobots frantically work to transform Metroplex. Fires are burning everywhere. Perceptor runs in.  
  
Perceptor: Prime wants the city transformed now!  
  
Scattershot: What? You think we've been playing peanuts in here?  
  
Wheeljack: Trypticon's surprise attack has damaged too many of our systems! We can barely keep up our defenses as is!  
  
Perceptor: There must be something we can do!  
  
Cut To: Pacifus. Firstaid and Groove enjoy their newfound peace. But Firstaid looks back through the Space- time hole and sees a violent fire-fight waging in the lab between Menasor and the Dinobots.  
  
Firstaid: Groove. The Decepticons have come for the sword!  
  
Groove: No problem. I'll just close the portal and they'll never get it.  
  
Menasor smashes through the Dinobots.  
  
Menasor: Menasor no see sword...  
  
Groove: Heh. And you won't ever see it. Goodbye infinite sadness!  
  
Groove raises the sword, but suddenly sees Trypticon in all his terrible glory literally smash through the entire lab. Trypticon peers straight at the Space-Time hole.  
  
Trypticon: Fool! There it is! Quickly!  
  
Firstaid: By the spires! It's Lord Trypticon!   
  
Groove uses the Sword to close the portal, and the noise of war vanished.  
  
Firstaid: Groove, they sent Trypticon to earth! He's one of Cybertron's most sadistic tyrants!   
  
Groove: He's the past Firstaid.  
  
Groove turns towards Pacificus and extends his arm.  
  
Groove: Behold Pacificus: the future.  
  
Firstaid: But Groove! You saw, The Decepticons have breached Autobot defenses! They're in the city!  
  
Groove: That world is not ours anymore Firstaid! This is our home!  
  
Firstaid: But Trypticon will slaughter our friends!  
  
Groove: And maybe you'd like me to use the Sword to travel back in time and save all of the millions of friends slaughtered in the past four million years of this senseless war too?  
  
Firstaid: Groove - what happened in the past should not be undone. But the futures is ours to determine... I cannot let more of my friends die without helping them.  
  
Groove: What... what are you saying?  
  
Firstaid: I love this place as much - perhaps more than you Groove. Peace has been my dream too. But at such a price? No. I must return.  
  
Groove: But you'll be killed! Why?  
  
Firstaid: I think I learned something today, Groove. Virtue is worth more than Peace. I cannot fail in my duty!  
  
Cut To: Trypticon smashed more and more of the Autobot city. Menasor bats Optimus Prime with his sword. Hotrod and Kup both help him to his feet.  
  
Optimus Prime: Ugh. There's no choice. We're going to have to abandon the city and detonate it!  
  
Hotrod: What? That's crazy!  
  
Optimus Prime: That's an order! Kup! You're in charge of the evacuation!  
  
Kup: Where are you going?  
  
Optimus Prime: The network is down. I must activate the detonators manually.   
  
Hotrod: Prime!  
  
Kup: Come on kid, you heard the boss!  
  
Kup forces Hotrod away, and they both tranform and roll out. Prime sprints towards a massive detonator and begins to work on it. But he is fired upon and hit in the back by the Insecticons. Prime spins around and shoots Shrapnel, then ducks for cover.  
  
Optimus Prime: Cowards!  
  
Suddenly, Hotspot, Streetwise and Blades (robots) appear and fire, distracting the Insecticons.  
  
Optimus Prime: Hotspot? I ordered an evacuation!  
  
Hotspot: You can't activate those detonators alone Prime!   
  
Suddenly, Trypticon kicks the three Protectobots aside and towers above Optimus Prime.   
  
Trypticon: Where Megatron has failed, Trypticon shall succeed! Death to Optimus Prime!  
  
There is a brief, heart-throbbing pause, as it appears Trypticon is about to destroy Optimus Prime, when suddenly, a Space- Time portal opens and Firstaid and Groove, vehicle modes, return from Pacificus.  
  
Groove: Back off Trypticon!   
  
Firstaid: Protectobots - merge to form Defensor!  
  
The five Protectobots come together into the massive robot known as Defensor. The Space Sword is dropped on the ground, and quickly grabbed by Kickback, insect mode, who flies away. Trypticon turns his head to fire on him, but Defensor is too fast; he lunges at Trypticon, knocking the monster down. As Trypticon roars and thrashes around, Defensor get up and fires a round from his fireball cannons. Menasor appears behind him.  
  
Optimus Prime: Defensor! Look out!  
  
Menasor drives his sword into Defensor's back. Unphased, Defensor spins around and fires point-blank range at Menasor, smashing the gestalt into his component parts. Then, Defensor returns to Trypticon, who has just finished getting up. Defensor picks Trypticon up, and with a great heave and grunt, tosses the giant across the horizon. We zoom out and see the other Decepticons fleeing, with Defensor towering over a trampled Autobot City, and flames coming from the background.  
  
Defensor (vo): The Decepticons flee. Victory is ours.  
  
We Cut To: Later, the Protectobots are separated. Firstaid and Groove stand before them and Optimus Prime. Perceptor is also there.   
  
Perceptor: The damage to the city is extensive. We'll have to double the alert guard while we effect repairs.  
  
Blades: Shoot. That means less resources for fighting Decepticons.  
  
Streetwise: On top of that, Kickback grabbed the Space Sword. The Decepticons have their old energy transport route back.  
  
Firstaid: It's our fault, friends. We deserve whatever punishment you have for us.  
  
Optimus Prime: What happened?  
  
Groove: We... I... had a dream. A ridiculous dream.  
  
END.  
  
  



End file.
